¡Cat esta embarazada !
by julietarose
Summary: si como leen nuestra cat espera un bebe , situaciones locas y divertidas se van a mostrar en este fic .. cabe destacar que Robbie va a estar presente en el fic . Mal summary pero denme una oportunidad


**Holaaaa ¡! Bueno es mi primer fic sobre estas series , me gustaría que a medida que avance la historia me den sugerencias para seguirlas , la empece hacer por una amiga y al momento de escribirla me gusto un poco la idea :D**

 **Sam and Cat ni ICarly no es mio pero la historia en la que están involucrados la personaje si lo es.**

Era una tarde calurosa de verano y Sam se encontraba comiendo su helado y el de Cat , pues la pelirroja estaba vomitando por tercera vez en el día.

\- Oye Cat ¿te encuentras bien? Llevas rato en el baño y tu helado se derritió en mi boca- gritó Sam desde la cocina con su habitual cara de Sam.

\- Si Sammy estoy bien - la voz de la pelirroja no era la voz chillona y animada de siempre.

Sam se limitó a seguir comiendo su helado y escribiéndole a Freddie. Si Sam y Freddie habían vuelto después de lo acontecido con los atunes de Dice , a pesar de que él vivía en Seattle y ella en Los Ángeles su relación era muy fuerte y cada vez que podían se visitaban , tal vez Sam ya se había vuelto normal o Freddie se había vuelto anormal. Mientras en el baño...

\- Me siento muy mal - hablo para sí Cat dibujando un puchero en su cara. Hace días que estaba así y no solo eso , ayer había mordido a Sam en la pierna y luego cuando vio que Sam estaba a punto de matarla con la mirada empezó a llorar . Si definitivamente Cat estaba más inestable emocionalmente de lo normal. Ella sabía que algo estaba mal y exactamente desde hace una semana , pero no sabía que - seguro fue la nueva salsa que invento Sam la que me a enfermado.

Luego de salir del baño se sentó en el mueble de la sala y encendió la tv , Sam se dio cuenta y caminó hasta el mueble y se sentó al lado de Cat para luego mirarla fijamente con los ojos entrecerrados haciendo que la Pelirroja se sintiera incomoda.

\- ¡NO ME MIRES ASÍ NO HICE NADA! - gritó Cat tapando su cara con un cojín.

\- Cat , pero ¡¿pero qué demonios te sucede?! Ya tomaste tus vitaminas especiales , no entiendo qué te pasa.

\- No lo sé Sam , todo es culpa de tu salsa nueva .

\- Vamos Cat te comiste casi toda la salsa , yo probé y no ando vomitando - refunfuñó la rubia

Cat se detuvo a pensar un poco , lo que decía Sam era cierto , ella casi se comió toda la olla y no solo fue con la salsa también estaba comiendo como una desaforada.

\- Pareces una embarazada histérica , como la del súper mercado que tenía tres mocosos encima ¿te acuerdas ? - dijo Sam para ver si Cat sonreía un poco , a pesar de disfrutar el dolor de los demás , algunas veces , solo algunas no le gustaba verla a ella así.

Pero lo que dijo no tuvo un efecto positivo , Cat inmediatamente se puso a pensar , y recordó algo muy importante. Robbie era su novio oficial y exactamente hace un mes , el se puso romántico y tierno , y la casa estaba sola , Sam estaba en Seattle y simplemente paso lo que tenía que pasar . Si Cat , la inocente Cat había tenido relaciones con Robbie.

\- ¿oh , Sam si una abejita decide estar con otra abejita y es la primera vez que están juntos , podrían tener una abejita bebe ? - preguntó muy inocentemente Cat.

\- Bueno pues obv... Espera un momento , esos insectos no serán tu y Robbie ¿verdad ?

\- Pu..es , bue..no , ¿cómo crees ? - soltó una sonrisa nerviosa y súper exagerada

\- ¡CAT dime que no es verdad !- Sam estaba preparando una media con una mantequilla. Pero tranquilos no era para Cat sino para Robbie.

\- Sam , suelta eso , solo fue una vez - vaya que estaba asustada.

\- Listo , voy a matar a ese maldito - y pues ella salió de la casa decidida a matar a Robbie.

Mientras Robbie se encontraba jugando vídeos juegos sin pantalones. - toma eso cara de búfalo - movía el control bruscamente , hasta que sintió que alguien llamaba a la puerta- VOY - gritó , pero justo antes de poner pausa a su partida , entro una Sam enfurecida con una media. Obviamente molió a golpes a Robbie mientras que el gritaba con una niña hasta que entro Cat gritando - SAM ya déjalo el no fue la abejita culpable yo también lo fui.

\- Pero de qué diablos están hablando - Robbie logró huir y se escondió detrás de un mueble.

\- Por dios , todavía no puedo creer que hayas podido tener algo con esa cosa - hablo Sam mientras iba a la nevera a agarrar una soda.

\- Hola ¿me dicen de que están hablando? - volvió hablar Robbie algo perdido.

\- Bueno Robbie , es que tal vez , aun no es seguro , es solo una sospecha solo que Sam se adelantó - dijo está mirando a la rubia - ¿Qué? Igual se lo merece - le contesto esta.

\- ¿Que pasa Cat ? - preguntó el único hombre que estaba presente. - creo que vamos a tener una abejita bebe-. Lo siguiente que paso es que Robbie capto la indirecta , y de una vez se desmayo , Cat se quedo mirándolo y riéndose y Sam , bueno Sam estaba comiendo jamón.


End file.
